


Even Stars Burn Out

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Light in the Dark [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Order 66, POV Second Person, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: OK so this is basically a POV of an un-named Jedi during O66, written as metaphor. Can be interpreted as pretty much any canon character; but I wrote it with an OC of mine in mind.
There is potential for more in this 'verse in this sort of style; so any suggestions are welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially written for an English CA, the rest was written more recently as I no longer have access to the original second half of the doc.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

You stand on the edge, staring, wondering. You nudge a pebble with your toe; it falls... falls... falls... You never hear it hit the bottom. For the first time you turn your gaze downwards; you see nothing. Nothing but a deep, inky blackness that seems to consume all it touches. Tendrils of darkness curl towards your legs, teasing, threatening to drag you in. You glance around you; up here the dark is not so complete, faint glimmers of light winking in and out of being in the distance. You can see, if you look hard enough, the faint shimmer and ethereal stillness of a beautiful, serene lake. Looking up, the sky is filled with stars - yet no moon hangs among them. You can make out many constellations; among them, the star of a nearby star-system outshines them all. As you stare out into space, this brightest of stars blinks out of existence. You gaze, horrified, at the hole in space (How could it be gone?); take a slow hesitant step away from the abyss below you. You can feel the ripples spreading through the galaxy; the death of this one star resonating in your very being. You tear your gaze away from the expanses of space, turning your eyes instead toward the yawning maw before you. You notice the shadows spilling over the edge are thicker now, twisting in a more overtly menacing fashion than they had before. A second shock-wave, larger this time, hits you with all the force and devastation of a tsunami. Frantically, you cast your vision skyward, and with a sickened lurch of your insides notice more stars; whole constellations vanishing from existence.  
Despite your best efforts to suppress it, you feel despair rise within you, fury following close at its heels.  
Closer to you, you see lights flare and burn out; the lake’s surface become rough and black, a whirlpool of immense power.  
There’s a tug at your ankle. One of the shadows has grown bold, twining round your leg like a snake.  
You take a hesitant step towards the edge. You can hear a faint noise drifting up from the depths; which after a few moments you recognize as many voices screaming as one.  
With your heart like lead in your chest and rage curling hot in your stomach, you take a deep breath. You close your eyes.  
…  
You step forward into the abyss, and somewhere another star goes dark.  
You fall.


End file.
